1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a changeable combination lock, a structure that allows the combination to be changed according to the need and prevents the intruder from easily unlocking the lock so the user can obtain more protection.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the general combination lock of the prior art comprises a male lock body, a female lock body, a sealing ring, a retaining body, a ring sleeve, a digit disc and a lock chain ring; wherein the male lock body has several retaining teeth disposed on the upper end surface of a sleeve rod thereof; a concave portion is defined between two retaining teeth; a rectangular locating portion is disposed at one end of the sleeve rod of the said male lock body; a flange is disposed in a proper area of the said locating portion; a receiving segment is disposed on the adjacent side of the location portion; a female lock body is a rod body disposed with a groove and a stop block with a through hole is disposed at one end thereof; a notch is connectively disposed opposite the upper aspect of the through hole; another receiving segment is disposed at another end of the rod body of the said female lock body; there are two sealing rings and the outer rim of one of them is disposed with a projecting alignment block in a proper area; a communicated hole is disposed among several digit discs; a notch is disposed in a proper area of the communicated hole; digits are carved on the outer periphery of the digit disc; a rectangular pass-through hole is disposed on the inner wall surface of the said sealing ring; a concave hole is disposed in a proper area on the inner periphery of the digit disc; a round hole is disposed between two retaining bodies and a retaining block is disposed in a proper area at one end surface thereof; two ring sleeves have receiving chambers at one end thereof; a vertical hole and a horizontal hole are respectively disposed inside the ring sleeve; the vertical hole and the horizontal hole are communicated; a notch is disposed at the upper end of the horizontal hole; the inside of a locating sleeve is a square through hole; a locating block fitting in with the concave hole on the digit disc is disposed in a proper area on the outer rim thereof; a lock chain ring is a chain ring with a proper strength and has two retaining segments disposed at two ends.
Thereby, after the locating sleeve is sleeved at one end of the male lock body, the sealing ring, a resilient element, the retaining body and the ring sleeve are sleeved on sequentially; one end of the lock chain ring is inserted into the vertical hole of the ring sleeve; through the push of the resilient element, the retaining block of the retaining body and the retaining segment mutually engage so as to position the male lock body, the sealing ring, the retaining body, the ring sleeve and one end of the lock chain ring; after that, the locating sleeve is sleeved onto the rod body of the female lock body, then, several teeth discs, the sealing ring, the resilient element, the retaining body and the ring sleeve are mounted on the female lock body; the other end of the lock chain ring is inserted into the vertical hole; through the push of the resilient element, the retaining block engages in the retaining segment of the lock chain ring. However, since the said combination lock can only set one combination for unlocking the lock and the combination is set before the product is shipped from the factory, it is very easy for the outsiders to guess the combination and further unlock the lock.
In view of the mentioned reasons, the inventor of the present invention, in order to improve the abovementioned shortcomings of the device structure of the prior art, strove to research and experiment for a long term, finally developed and designed the present invention of a changeable combination lock.